The present invention relates generally to an inflatable balloon structure and more particularly a non-latex, or metallic-coated, balloon for use as a centerpiece.
Non-latex balloons were introduced many years ago. The original designs, formed by heat-sealing two flexible plastic sheets (as aptly described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,588) were simple circle and heart shapes. Recently the designs have become more detailed and complex, such that the appearance and characteristics of the non-latex balloon structure are well beyond a basic shape.
For example, an animal-like structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,431. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,339, a first balloon, in the shape of a bear, is encompassed in a second, heart-shaped balloon. In a third patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,763, multiple plastic sheets or panels (i.e., more than two) are utilized to produce a more life-like appearance in the balloon structure.
The teachings of the aforementioned four U.S. patents are incorporated herein by reference.
In a principal aspect, the present invention is a non-latex balloon having flat, inflated and assembled states. The balloon includes an inflatable inner portion and at least two inflatable outer portions, which are in fluid communication with the inner portion via two respective umbilical portions. (As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccommunicatexe2x80x9d and derivatives thereof refer to fluid communication.) In the flat, or non-inflated, state, the umbilical portions extend outwardly from the inner portion; in the assembled state, the umbilical portions are folded, such that the outer portions may be secured to inner portion. In the assembled state, a decorated face of each outer portion is exposed in a substantially vertical orientation.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a novel non-latex balloon structure having the appearance of a centerpiece. Another object is an inflatable centerpiece balloon that is readily and inexpensively mass-produced. Still another object is a non-latex balloon, having a centerpiece configuration, which is inflatable through a single port or passageway.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention are described or implicit in the following detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.